Forbidden
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: I didn t want this, no I didn t even fucking like the guy. He was my boyfriend's obnoxious best friend. …


Pick a Pic Challenge  
Title: Forbidden  
Banner #:31  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating/Disclaimer: R , swearing, sexual content  
Summary (255 character limit): I didn´t want this, no I didn´t even fucking like the guy. He was my boyfriend's obnoxious best friend. …

To see all entries for this contest, please visit .com.

I didn´t want this; no, I didn´t even fucking like the guy; he was my boyfriend's obnoxious best friend. Everybody thought he was such a nice guy; well, everybody obviously didn´t know him, because he was an asshole. He liked to tell people that Edward and I met through him, that he was the one who introduced us, well, to be honest, Edward liked to tell people that; Jasper usually just nodded. I guess that it was kind of true; it's just that it wasn't the whole truth-and that was something I never wanted Edward to find out, at least Jasper wasn't too keen on that either. However he liked to remind me when no one else was around. He liked to sneak up on me and whisper in my ear:

"Oh, Beeelllaa, remember when I fucked you at that party and then introduced you to Ed, happiest day of your life, right?"

He liked to stand really close when he did that so his breath would almost create moisture on my ear. Like I said, he was an asshole. To make matters even worse, he wasn't just my boyfriend's best friend, he was also his roommate. So avoiding him was kind of hard. Not that he hung out in the apartment all the time, no, he liked to party, and party hard, but he always turned up back home afterwards.

Edward and I would be snuggled up in bed kissing and having a great romantic evening, and we would hear Jasper rumble in through the door with his girl for the evening. Yes, he was a total man whore. They would laugh out in the hallway then he would offer her something to drink, and the stupid girl would just giggle and Jasper would say:

"Oh, I know what you want." And then he would lean forward and whisper something to the girl.

She would giggle some more, and then we would hear Jasper´s bedroom door open and close. Right about now Edward would usually want us to continue with the kissing and even though I had lost the mood a bit, I would carry on at least until the girl in the other room started screaming. We would hear Jasper trying to hush her a bit, but it would be no use and then the banging against the wall would start and Edward's and my evening would be ruined. Instead, we would lie there in silence as we heard Jasper giving that girl her third orgasm.

"He has to fucking move out." I heard my own voice sounding like a whiny five-year-old but I couldn't make myself care.

"Seriously, Bella, I just can´t tell him to move out, he´s my best friend." Edward was looking at me over the kitchen table while adjusting his hair.

I hated when he did that, it made me want to reach over the table and mess it up again. I had no idea why, maybe it was just his expression when he did it, I fucking hated it.

"Why not? He uses this apartment like it is some kind of train central, somewhere every girl in this town has to pass through on her way someplace else. I mean how many girls has he brought here just this last month?" I knew my voice was unnecessary loud, but I just wanted Edward to get my point.

"I don´t know. Jasper is a bit of a ladies man. The girls like him," Edward answered, a smile playing on his lips.

I just looked dumbfounded at Edward.

"You have to be kidding me. Are you impressed by the way he carries on?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that he is my friend, and we always said we would live together when we moved away from home."

"Well now you have, and now he can move the fuck out. If he wants to be a total slut, he can be one in his own apartment. He sure can afford one." I glared at my boyfriend over the rim of my coffee cup.

"That's not the point, Bella," Edward said and avoided my gaze and walked over to the sink starting to wash off his mug.

I sighed and went back to drinking my coffee. Talking about this with Edward was pointless.

Like I said I didn't want this, not even one bit. Edward is a great guy. I even know a couple of girls who would chop off their right arm to be with him. He´s funny, kind, nice on the eyes, and close to his mum. Marriage material if you asked me. So why the hell am I currently laying with my calves pressed to my thighs, my hands pressed to my nipples and with one Jasper Whitlock between my legs, licking all the letters of the alphabet on my clit? Yeah, can´t really answer that, I'm going to have to come back to you on that one. Jasper of course takes this very moment to stop and look up at me with that slightly cockily smile and hooded eyes. And then I kind of get why the girls like Jasper so much. I try to say something, but it just comes out like a pathetic whimper.

"Want me to carry on, Bells?" Jasper says, letting his hand come up caressing my bare belly.  
I at least manage to nod.

"Or do you want me to fuck you instead? Do you want to ride me while I press my thumb to your clit until you come with me inside you?"

I can´t fucking believe the things Jasper says sometimes, like I would ever want to do such a thing with him.

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes."

Was that my voice?

It must have been because Jasper is removing his pants and is rolling on a condom. His penis is fucking beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a penis can be that is. He caresses my thighs and moves one of his fingers teasingly inside me.

"You are so fucking wet for me, Bella," he says moving to hover above me.

He slides in, and I buck my hips meeting his trusts. My fingernails scratch his back as he moves inside me. I am so turned on I´m actually a bit afraid I might pass out. Jasper turns us, never slipping out, never decreasing to fuck me and pushes me up to a sitting position on top of him. I am a bit scared to keep my eyes open and look at him, but I still do. I watch him below me as I ride him. His mouth slightly open, his eyes locked into mine as he has one hand stroking me and the other holding on to my hip. I close my eyes, and I see stars on the inside of my eyelids as my orgasm approaches. I hear Jasper whisper.

"Come for me, Bells." Somewhere below me.

I also hear something else. I hear a key in the door and a lock being turned. Edward and Jasper live in an old building; the locks make sounds as you turn them. I hear chatter in the hallway. I recognize Edward´s voice as he mocks around making some joke. I hear that he has someone with him, maybe Mike? It´s usually Mike who comes over. Playing a game, making someone order takeout, falling asleep on the couch as his eyelids drift shut, covering his angelic blue eyes. I like Mike, he is a nice guy. I wish that all Edward´s friends were like Mike, but they are not. All these thoughts rumble through my head in the matter of seconds, as I tip over the edge at the same time as Jasper´s hand comes up, covering my mouth from making a sound. Jasper turns us over, his hand still covering my mouth. He continues to move inside me, slowly now not to make sounds. He bites into my collarbone as he comes. I bite into his hand, and mumble idiot. Then we just lay there silent as we hear the other two people in the apartment move around. Jasper starts to stroke my hair. I hate it when he does that, making this feel intimate, loving, It´s not supposed to feel like that. He nuzzles into my neck inhaling my perfume; the one Edward gave to me on my birthday. He kisses my neck, moving over to my ear.

"I…," I can feel him hesitate, his warm breath on my earlobe,"..I think I love you, Bells."

And suddenly it dawns on me maybe it's not Jasper, who is the asshole, maybe, just maybe it´s me…


End file.
